UAC Military Nightmare
UAC Military Nightmare was a WAD created by Terry in 2008 that requires Skulltag. The player has to open up the console and type "map uac01" in order to play this WAD. It consists of 18 levels, plus 1 additional level that replaces Map 05 of Doom 2. Terry's first single level wad under the name Dr. Tickle, was used once again in UAC Military Nightmare, this time called "The Crackhead's Forest". Most likely a joke WAD, it received a poor response by many Doom fans due to the vulgarity of the scripts, often featuring threats to anally rape the player. The enemies consist of John Romero heads shooting BFG blasts that will kill you even in god mode, flame-shooting Ralphis heads shouting out "Spam spam! Spammy spam!" and a few more large pictures. This WAD was "awarded" Worst wad at the 15th Annual Cacowards. Legacy Over the years, UAC Military Nightmare has gone down in history as one of the worst wads ever made. When it comes to forum discussions debating on which wad is the worst, a good majority of people select this wad as the worst. Some compare this to Doomguy's Warzone when it comes to a certain level of terrible. One of Terry's Lesser known monsters, Chin Cocko Man shows up in Doomguy's Warzone Gold Edition, its 2012 remake, and Doomguy's Warzone Entire Roster Challenge as a part of the roster. A fanmade sequel, UAC Military Nightmare 2 was released by Jack101. An unfinished beta was released on December 26th, 2012. The sequel was planned to be released sometime back in April of 2012, but was constantly pushed back due to constant lack of interest and his real life getting in the way. After an entire year of development, it was finally released in June of 2013. The mini John heads which appear in the "The Good-Guy Hallways", shows up in Millennia Invasion as a tribute to the said level in UAC Military Nightmare. In the wad by "Uncle Cracker", some of Terry's sounds and music are used, and the Ralphis heads return, this time shooting exploding cans of homing spam. Terry himself was developing an official sequel to UAC Military Nightmare called UAC's Worst Nightmare, but eventually lost interest. As of May 5, 2014, the wad has been deleted from Doomworld's /idgames by Ty Halderman because it contained useless lumps and filler sounds that would bloat the file to what it actually is. Shortly after it was removed, UACMN returned to /idgames, but all of the useless lumps were removed and it was put into a new Terrywad section along with all of the other Terry WADs. However, the original version of this wad can still be found on other archives. Since around early 2014, a clan called the Grapevine Elites has been making an unofficial prequel to UAC Military Nightmare called Before the Nightmare. It is said to have all new weapons, a new storyline, and over 30 new maps to play. It got finished, and players got everything it promised. External Links *UAC Military Nightmare * Category:2008 WADs Category:PWADs by name Category:Cacoward winners